Restart
by curlyk03
Summary: Stood up on Valentines Day, Bella meets a face of the past. One-shot.


Hellooo. Wow, this is not a Gilmore Girls story and it's baffling my mind! haha. This is for Twilight, Edward and Bella.

Rated...less than teen is my guess. Yea. :)

I do not own Twilight or any part of it.

This will be a one-shot, so there will be no continuation of any kind.

I hope you all enjoy and as always, please review! Thanks.

Restart

I look at my watch for the fifth time in the last 25 minutes. He was supposed to be here 40 minutes ago and I have yet to see him. I sigh, letting my frustration out in a stream of air to wander throughout the scented atmosphere. I look around my seated body, taking in the soft glow the candles give against the numerous couples already seated at tables, well into their Valentines Day meal.

I pull out my phone; perhaps he's stuck in traffic? But I know there's no such thing as traffic when you walk 4 blocks from your work to a restaurant. I took a subway to get here and as far as I could tell, people were dodging their way through hoards of people, struggling to make it to their loved ones on time. Well where's my loved one?

The hostess approaches me, a sympathetic "frile" on her face. She wants to give me a sad smile, but the fact that I'm holding up a table that another couple would happily sit at is making her smile into a half frown. It's giving me an uncharacteristic urge to smack her.

"No luck yet?" She asks me, her voice melodic. It almost blends in with the sultry music playing in the background. A blend of songs I would categorize as sex inducing.

"Not yet. He's probably held up in a meeting or something." I pathetically excuse him. She doesn't believe me.

"Would it be alright if we gave your table up? When he arrives, the next table is yours." I pucker my lips and glance again at my cell phone. 45 minutes sitting here, waiting shamefully. I nod and swallow. She walks away, pleased with my answer. I bring the phone eye level and press the 'send' button twice, directly dialing me to him. 3 rings.

"Hello?" My eyes widen. I certainly wasn't expecting him to answer.

"Hi, it's me. Where are you? I thought we agreed to meet at the restaurant at 7:00." I picture him looking at whatever clock is nearby but he answers to quickly to have looked for a measure of time.

"Yea, sorry I didn't call. Can we maybe reschedule?" My stomach plummets as I hear his casual words.

"But it's Valentines Day." I lament.

"Yea I know. But this week has just been really busy for me. Baby, you can understand that, right?" I scoff.

"Busy? And you think I'm not busy? I just opened my own restaurant! Had I known you were too _busy_ to eat out with me, I would have just gone to my restaurant where I'm _more_ than needed." My loud voice is not received well by the nearby employees. I put my hand up in apology and exit the restaurant. I hear him sigh through the phone.

"See rescheduling would be best for both of us."

"That's not the point! The point is that it's Valentines Day." A pause. "What are you doing anyway that you can't bother to walk _four_ blocks and meet your fiancé?"

"Just things. Look, who care's about Valentines Day anyway? It's a stupid holiday invented by Hallmark and it makes single people feel bad for themselves so they'll gorge themselves with chocolate!" At that moment it became clear to me that he wasn't coming. He never intended to. I breathe heavily through my nose, lips pressed shut trying to keep myself together.

"What does it matter what it was invented for? I haven't spent a night alone with you in months. I'm sorry, but I didn't think one night was too much to ask for. Maybe it is. Maybe this whole relationship is too much to ask for." I end on a quiet note, wiping away a tear. I inspect my finger and see a black smear. Great, my make up is running.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"No! I'll do whatever I want! You _promised_ me things would be different. I've taken time off from work, from school, from _life_ to be with you! And what have you given me in return?"

"A diamond ring."

"What are you, _The Beatles_? Well they also said you can't buy love. I don't want a diamond ring to show me that you love me! I want _you_ to show me that you love me!"

"Bells, you know I love you."

"Then tell me where you are and why you aren't here. Tell me where you were on my birthday? Why didn't you come and see me when I thought I'd have to give up my dreams of owning a restaurant? Charlie got injured at work and we thought he wasn't going to make brother was in a car accident and we thought he wasn't going to make it? And where the _hell_ were you when Charlie died?" I have to take a moment to calm down, but it does little. "We knew for weeks he wasn't going to make it and you couldn't even bother to come see me? To spend more than 30 minutes on the phone with me?"

"That's not fair."

"You know what's not fair? I've spent the last_ two_ years with you, giving you everything you ever wanted to get nothing in return. I barely saw Charlie because I was spending all my time with you." I pause. "This is it. I'm done. You can have your stupid ring back. If you think that resembles love, you're going to need to buy of them more because that's the only love you'll have." And for dramatic effect I slam my phone shut. I look at it, tears streaming down my cheeks. I rest my head in my hands and throw my phone on the ground.

"Whoa!" I look up at a surprised voice. A man dressed in a suit looks at me and then at my phone. He picks it up and hands it back to me. "I know they lose service sometimes but I promise, they come in handy. It's nothing to cry about." It brings a smile to my face. I sniff and wipe away my tears looking up at him. I take it from him.

He looks magnificent; warm green eyes, ruffled copper hair, and smiling pink lips. A grin is tugging at the corner of his face. His face is kind and tired. He's familiar. "Bella?" He looks surprised to see me. I must look surprised that he knows my name.

"Robert Pattinson?" I take a stab. He smiles and laughs.

"Still witty, I see." I stand up to become eye level with him. It hits me.

"Edward?" He grins.

"It's been awhile, huh?" He asks. 4 years and 3 months to be approximate.

"The days fly by."

"Ah yes they do. So how've you been?" I let out a laugh and point to my face.

"This good." He smiles sympathetically.

"Yea, I'm surprised I recognized you through all that tar." I blush.

"It just hasn't been a good night."

"You too, huh? Well, let's make a date out of it. I presume this was the restaurant you had your eyes feasted upon?"

"Yea until I broke up with my fiancé." I say quietly, but he hears. He's always

heard everything.

"Well then, a casual encounter between friends who've both had lousy nights?" I bite my lip and nod.

"You don't have somewhere else you need to be?"

"You know I'll always have time for you." Before I can catch myself, I'm hugging him tightly. I feel his arms wrap around me, rubbing my back. His warm and his scent invades my body. It's old but new. It's wonderful. After a few moments, I pull away and dry my face on the handkerchief he hands to me.

"Keep it." He holds the door open for me as I enter. The hostess looks surprised to see me.

"Still have a table for me?" She takes a look at my blotchy face and nods.

"Of course." She turns around, scanning the dining room. "Follow me." Edward smiles at me as I start to walk behind the hostess.

"So what is the elusive Edward Cullen doing alone on Valentines Day?" I blurt out and blush in embarrassment. He smiles, but it's not as carefree as before. My stomach drops.

"I'm not seeing anyone if that's what you're indirectly asking." It is. "But for the last few years on this night, I just take it easy and...become a recluse." His admission surprises me.

"What do you do?"

"Drink some scotch, watch some movies." I hang my head. "Bella..." He starts tentatively.

"Mm?"

"I don't blame you or anything, you know that, right?"

I nod. "It was a long time ago. The baby just wasn't meant to happen."

"You were 22 when it happened. You have plenty of time to have another baby, you know."

"I do." There's a heavy pause. "I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Me too."

Despite the circumstances, I feel a wave of calm and comfort come over me. It's presence is strange and feels out of place. But the last time I felt this is any way was 4 years and 3 months ago, to be approximate.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can we start over? I mean, I know I just broke up with my fian--with Mike, but I've always felt this undeniable connection to you and, I just...seeing you now is making me happier than I've been in--"

He interrupts me, with his hand in the air holding his water glass. "A toast to new beginnings?" His smile is crooked and stretched wide once again. I smile, biting my lip.

I raise mine as well. "To new beginnings." I repeat gently. We clink glasses with a dulcet sound and we both take a sip from our glasses, his eyes locked with mine. A new beginning. Perfect.

AN: Yes, kind of sappy. But I'm in a sappy mood, sue me. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll write another one, except longer. Love, Kiki


End file.
